The present invention relates to an apparatus for exercising the wrist. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for use in exercising the throwing wrist of an athlete, such as a baseball player.
For many sports, exercises and specialized apparatus have been developed which assist the athlete to develop certain muscles and coordination best adapted to performance of a particular sport. Thus rowing machines are available for exercising the oarsman on dry land and a variety of exercises using weights which are manipulated or which move on the end of systems of ropes and pullies, are available for muscle development. Motor powered exercisers for performing such functions are also known. However, a need exists for an apparatus which is particularly addressed to the development of those muscles in the forearm which are used by a pitcher when he snaps his wrist immediately prior to and during release of a ball.